Rainbow in the Afternoon
by anclyne
Summary: Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai. Hanya suara petir yang menggelegar.Teriakan penuh murka disore itu Haizaki Shougo anggap sebagai angin lalu. drabble, NijiHai [Dedicated for Nijimura Shuuzou Birthday]


_Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi_

 _Rainbow in the Afternoon © anclyne_

 ** _Dedicated for Nijimura Shuuzou Birthday_**

 _Nijimura X Haizaki_

 _Warn: Boys Love, typo(?), drabble_

* * *

.

* * *

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai.

Hanya suara _petir_ yang _menggelegar_.

Teriakan penuh murka disore itu Haizaki Shougo anggap sebagai angin lalu. Pemuda berhelai perak dengan cap _troublemaker_ , terus saja mengabaikan suara sang kapten pelangi—Nijimura Shuuzou. Jangan salahkan dia jika, pelatihnya memberi hukuman lari keliling lapangan hanya karena ia terlambat datang satu jam. Lebih baik ia kabur ke atap untuk tidur!

Namun, salah langkah—seharusnya ia tidak pergi ke atap, melainkan ke _game center_ saja. Ya, walaupun ia tau kemanapun ia kabur, Kapten yang sering membuatnya babak belur itu akan menangkapnya.

Seperti saat ini—sedang asiknya tidur, barang lima menit saja suara menyebalkan itu sudah menulikan telinganya. Namun kali ini, Haizaki lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dengan pura-pura tidur.

"Oy! Kau dengar Haizaki, cepat bangun!" teriak Nijimura sambil menendang kaki si _troublemaker_.

Masih bergeming, walau menurut Haizaiki itu cukup sakit. Lagipula kapten brengsek mana yang melukai _asset_ berharga anggota timnya!

"Bangun kau brengsek! Ku hitung sampai tiga, atau ku lumat habis bibirmu." Nijimura menyeringai.

Alram tanda bahaya Haizaki berdering. Spontan ia bangun dengan posisi duduk dengan cepat, lebih baik keliling lapangan seratus kali ketimbang menerima hukuman sialan itu lagi.

" _Tch_ , brengsek kau Niji." Haizaki mendecih kesal.

"HAHA! jangan berani menipuku Haizaki. Sekarang katakan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa terlambat satu jam?—dan berani sekali kau kabur saat dihukum heh?" Menyedekapkan tangannya, menatap angkuh Haizaki dengan ekspresi bengis.

"Bukan urusanmu." Haizaki membuang muka, terlalu malas menatap wajah menyebalkan sang kapten.

Hening melanda beberapa saat. Kelereng hitam Nijimura masih menatap _kouhai_ nya dengan intens tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Haizaiki memilih setia menatap jeruji pagar.

Mengambil napas dalam, menghembuskan cepat sambil menurunkan kedua lengannya. Nijimura memilih mangambil tindakan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pinjam pahamu sebentar."

Otak Haizaki meloading sejenak.

"APA?!"

"Aku bilang, pinjamkan aku pahamu bodoh!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban _kouhai_ nya, tubuh Nijimura dengan cepat berbaring dan menggunakan paha Haizaki yang berbalut fabrik sebagai bantalan.

"E-APA INI, MINGGIR KAU NIJI!"

"Berani kabur, ku _habisi_ kau sekarang juga."

Kalimat penuh tekanan yang seketika membuat bulu kuduk Haizaki meremang. Ia memilih diam sambil menahan sumpah serapah.

"Sialan kau!"

Seringai kemenangan terpatri diwajah tampan sang kapten pelangi. Melihat wajah merona _kouhai_ nya dari sudut ini memang yang terbaik, setidaknya ia tidak akan menyesali membolos beberapa menit saja untuk menikmati pemandangan yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, desau angin sore dan langit jingga yang cukup tenang, begitu berlawanan dengan detak jantung Haizaki. Lima menit sejak Nijimura menutup matanya, ia hanya bisa mematung. Kelereng abu mencoba mamandang wajah Nijimura dipangkuannya, napas teratur dan tenang. Haizaki yakin sang kapten sudah jatuh terlelap saat ini.

Ia berdecak, seakan menerima kekalahan. Jika tidak sengaja bolos untuk membeli _sesuatu_ , mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan momen seperti ini. Haizaki menundukkan wajahnya perlahan, menutup kedua matanya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Nijimura yang terkatup.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, Shuuzou'_

.

.

 **END**

* * *

A/N:

Happy Birthday kapten pelangi~ X'D

Cuma drabble untuk hadiah Nijimura. Singkat karna emang ngetiknya ngebut sejam, baru inget waktu lagi chitchat ditwitter sama Anemoon karna sedih di episode terakhir pun mas Niji ngga dimunculin ;w; trus langsung ngetik. Yaudahlah, begini adanya.

Sekali lagi, _Happy birthday Nijimura Shuuzou~_

 **10/07/2015**


End file.
